


Forgiveness

by Readerinsertfanfiction



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction
Summary: Anonymous asked: I wanted to know if you could do a kakashi x civilian reader (with fetus team 7) where the reader and kakashi used to date as kids but kakashi (after rin and minato and all that) broke up with the reader but was kinda mean about it (he wanted her to move on because he was scared of hurting her). And team 7 finds out and tries to hook them two together because they still like eachother (but the reader is hella mad and stubborn). This is all pre shippuden btw.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Forgiveness

Despite being worlds apart the two of you were only physically separated by two front doors right next to each other. It was only natural that the two of you knew of the other, often looking after one another in a world that had forced you into loneliness much too early in life. It was funny how two lives, so different from one another, could walk so parallel.

Perhaps it was that corresponding time and life that pulled the two of you together. Orphaned much too young, left to your own devices much too soon. Despite being a mere civilian you understood the pain in which Kakashi found himself, as he understood your loneliness in life. However, differences were bound to arise as you grew up.

Undeniable was the genius that Kakashi harboured, the talent he had for the way of the ninja, the strength he mustered to go on and fight the battles from within the shadows. A civilian like you couldn’t tip to the life or the adrenaline that his life provided, the distraction to his mind. Where you found peace and a place within your own daily life, Kakashi found his on the field, in the bloodbath that had condemned so many.

_“I can’t spend my time playing in your little fantasies, or worry over your fragile civilian existence.”_

The words had cut cruelly deep, but it illustrated well what his life had been like apart from you. Where you had only heard of the war, he had been in the midst of it. Where you could leisurely explore your path, find your way and settle for an illustrious peace, Kakashi knew that he was the footman that provide. You knew very well that the words he had said were only meant to scare you, to shake you. Later on you would come to understand that it was merely to protect you, to help you.

“Long time no see, [Name],” he said almost too casually, his eyes lazily scanning you over, taking in every change that you had gone through in the time that the two of you had spent apart. Years, years it had been, years in which you had brewed in contemplation, gained new insights and understandings, matured, and ultimately reached a point of sympathy.

“Has it?” you responded, a smile plastered on your lips. Sympathy did not mean to forgive, you had learnt, and despite all of your compassion you could not find it within yourself to allow this man to reach close once more. “I hadn’t noticed,” you lied, though you would never admit such to him.

“Who tha?” a blond next to the jounin asked, his goggles reminding you of a certain friend that you hadn’t seen around in a long while. The set of clear blue eyes and bright blond hair gave you an even bigger whiplash of people you hadn’t seen in a long while.

“[Name], as Kakashi already said,” you responded before giving the infamous copycat a chance. “Kakashi and I were neighbours back in our childhood,” you filled in the gaps with a shrug.

“Huh, so even he was young once,” the boy mused to which you grimaced. Despite not being involved in his world you had a general idea of what Kakashi’s life has been like ever since your fall-out, what with him being a local celebrity and all.

“Naruto, not? Number one troublemaker,” you teased the boy, earning wide eyes of surprise before his eyes turned into deep squints as he scratched his head at you.

“I’m still not sure if I should know you,” he admitted honestly, earning a hit over his head by a certain pink-haired girl.

“I’m so sorry for Naruto. I’m Sakura, and the boy over there is Sasuke, we are Kakashi’s students,” the girl smiled up at you cutely, green eyes scanning you over as well as she dug through her memory.

Behind there was another boy, dark and brooding, reminding you of the man Kakashi had been before. He as well seemed to scrutinise you, eyes inconspicuously scanning you over for any sign on whether you were a fellow ninja or not.

“How adorable,” was your only comment, trying not to let your ire between Kakashi and you extend towards the three innocent lives in front of you. “No offense taken, I’m not a ninja anyway,” you quickly addressed their worries, the relief in their eyes telling as they realised that there was no need to recall you, yet.

“[Name] has been out of Konoha for a while, studying all sorts of secrets to assist the hokage and the council,” Kakashi explained the rest, earning a look from your side and drawing the awe from the other three.

“You have been paying attention, I see,” you faked yet another smile, unsure whether you should actually be surprised that Kakashi had been keeping tabs on you. In hindsight it seemed almost natural.

“Heartwarming, as always,” you clipped before waving the group off. “Don’t let me, a mere civilian, hold you up,” you grimaced before retreating.

“What was that about?” Naruto scratched his head once more, confused over the hostility that you seemed to express towards his teacher. A fact that confused the rest of the team as well, who couldn’t help but feel themselves be piqued in their interest.

The answer came in the form of Might Guy, brightly smiling as he was quick to recall something that had passed so long ago.

“[Name]!” he exclaimed as the students stood in front of him, eagerly coaxing out the answers from the man. “Ah, yes, [Name],” he shook his head as he crossed his arms, seemingly sinking into thoughts before realising that Team 7 was still staring up at him, unimpressed.

“All I really know is that [Name] and Kakashi dated for a bit when they were children,” Guy admits, not thinking too much of the statement. “I don’t know what pulled them apart, but suddenly [Name] disappeared from Kakashi’s life,” he followed after some more prodding from Sakura as he let go of a sigh.

“Ah, youthful love!” Guy suddenly exclaimed, his fists balling as he rose them up into the air. “I bet that Kakashi is so over the moon with [Name]’s return, I must challenge him to another bet!”

And with that the man disappeared into the horizon, searching for his eternal rival.

Team 7 wouldn’t be the Team 7 that Kakashi led if Guy’s exclamation didn’t lead to shenanigans.

“[Name]!” Sakura ran up to you, an arm waving over her head as she tried to catch your attention. “Oh, thank heavens I found you, I really, really need your help,” the female pitched, her eyes beaming at you in a way that you found it difficult to refuse.

“What is it?” you carefully tried, not liking the glimmer in her expression one bit as she dragged you off, surprising you with the amount of strength her body carried. Ninja were definitely of another calibre, you found.

“Well, you see, it involves Kakashi-sensei,” she started, earning a firm halt from you, your heels planting itself into the soil as you shrugged the female off.

“If it involves Kakashi I don’t want any part of it,” you spoke, your voice firmer than you had intended as you quickly let go of your breath. “I- It is complicated between the two of us,” you mumbled upon the questioning look of the girl. “I doubt he would want me to interfere either,” you scoffed, guilt building up within you as you watched Sakura’s expression drop further.

“Ah,” Sakura let go of a breath, her expression turning apologetic as she let go of a sigh. “I suppose you wouldn’t want us to pry?” she questioned in a small voice to which you grimaced painfully.

“You guys are good kids and don’t deserve to be sandwiched between whatever Kakashi and I had,” you shrugged, hand ruffling through the pink tresses of the young teen. “Don’t worry your pretty head. It is a story that deserves no attention,” you reassured the female before heading off into your original direction once more.

The boys didn’t have much luck either from their side.

 _“I doubt [Name] wants anything to do with me,”_ their teacher had grimaced at them as soon as he figured out their plans. It was rare for Kakashi to be so straightforward, but it had been a clear signal from his side as well.

“Obviously they still think of one another,” Sakura exclaimed, her arms thrown up into the air as she sat down exasperated. Sasuke kept to himself as Naruto just nodded furiously along.

“That just means we will have to force them together!” the blond determined, earning a look from his team members, a devilish glint in his eyes. “Leave it to the number one troublemaker!”

You were suspicious, to say the least. When Team 7 appeared in front of you, claiming that they wanted to get to know you better, you had thought nothing much of it and agreed. However, the deeper they led you into the forest, the further they dragged you into –for you– uncharted territory without any explanation, the more you started to wonder.

“So, what exactly is it that you guys wanted to show me?” you questioned the three teens, earning only an exchange of eyes between the students before they grimaced at you.

“Oh, you know, a nice picnic in the woods,” Sakura spoke, obviously lying straight through her teeth. You rose a brow, leaving the subject alone. You trusted the three genin enough to be confident that there was no harm to come.

However, when the trees above you rustled you suddenly found that the three teens had disappeared, leaving you all alone in the forest.

“Hello?” you called out, worried as you turned and turned, wondering where the three of them had headed. “Sakura?” you tried, knowing that the girl was the most sympathetic of the bunch. “Naruto?” you called, hoping that the troublemaker would find any hilarity in your rising worry. “Sasuke?” you tried at last, though you didn’t expect much if this went all within the plans of the team.

Again the leaves rustled as you clenched your fists together, worry spiraling down as your mind mulled over all of the reasons why the ninja had left you behind.

“I don’t like this trip or this joke,” you spoke firmly, not liking the silence that followed after.

When a shadow came from out of the bushes you were quick to react, a stone flying into the direction of the moving shade as you scrambled around for another stone to throw. All of which were evaded with deft skill before a hand grabbed your wrist, stopping your attack.

“[Name],” Kakashi breathed, his mask pulled up to reveal the eye he had received from the friend he had lost so soon before cutting you off.

Your chest was heaving, your breath ragged as you looked the other into his eyes, panic slowly replacing itself for something of distaste as you tried to squirm yourself out of Kakashi’s hold.

“What are you doing here?” you questioned, letting the stone fall between you as you pulled back your hand. “Where are your students?”

You didn’t mean to sound cold, or perhaps you did, still angry at the cruelty in which he had made the decision to cut you off.

“They came to me, claiming that you were in danger,” Kakashi simply answered, his hand rubbing the back of his head as he took a step away from you. “I know you don’t want to see me, but these forests are dangerous and–”

Raising your hand you cut the man off, your eyes closed as you tried to work away the headache that was slowly crawling up. “Kakashi,” you spoke sharply, a deep sigh following after as you exhaled deeply. “How much longer are you going to look down on me?” you snapped, a pain welling up as you shook your head.

“No, nevermind. Forget it. Let’s just go back,” you said, waving off any of the tension that there was, ignoring the look in the eye of the other.

Both of you had been young, forced to grow up too fast in a world set to be cruel. There was little more to say than that whatever had been before would take time to grow back, for understanding was easily gained, but forgiveness needed to be chosen, and neither of you had decided to forgive the other, or yourself.

“Kakashi,” you called, forcing the man in front of you to turn around, his mask back in place once more to cover his scarred eye, and his expression back to its apparent apathy.

“Thank you,” you mumbled, having to force the words beyond your lips as you clenched and released your fists. “For coming, I mean. And worrying,” you added, feeling the need to clarify the situation.

The copycat just stared at you, eyes once more going over your features, as if trying to find the differences between the you at present, and the one from his memories.

“For you, always,” he responded, the last word lingering on between the two of you.

Though, perhaps the decision could start by taking one step at a time.


End file.
